La gente rumora
by karin150301
Summary: Tras años lejos de Karakura Toshiro extrañaba todo, su familia amigos, la paz y tranquilidad del pueblo, estrañaba todo, menos los murmullos de la gente. AU.


**La gente rumora**

Bajó del auto deportivo negro, sintiendo el viento mover sus inusuales cabellos blancos y mirando frente a sí aquella pequeña casa de dos pisos, Hitsugaya Toshiro solo pudo hacer una cosa, suspirar lleno de optimismo.

Había estado bastante tiempo lejos de su hogar, siete años para ser preciso, y vaya que había extrañado todo de la tranquila Karakura.

Cuando al cumplir quince años Toshiro recibió una beca para continuar sus estudios en el extranjero dos sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho, el primero: una profunda alegría, había luchado tanto por esa beca y ahora al fin podría estudiar en esa prestigiosa escuela americana con la que tanto había soñado; y segundo: una enorme tristeza, extrañaría los abrazos de su prima -aunque jamás lo admitiera-, su actitud despreocupada y claro esas sonrisas que solo ella podía ofrecer; extrañaría a su comprensible padre, los buenos consejos que le daba, y porque no, la dotacion enorme de dulce que él solía darle; y por sobre todo, extrañaría a Kurosaki Karin, su amiga, esa chica poco femenina, de mal lenguaje, carácter de los mil demonio, sonrisa deslumbrante, chistes sarcásticos, ojos enigmáticos, piel tersa y labios antojables, sí, sería un infierno estar sin ella.

El día que partió Karin lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto, hizo un mal chiste sobre su altura y como esperaba que él creciera en su ausencia, y por último le dió un abrazo, uno que él calificaría como especialmente largo, pero que él se prometió atesorar como ningún otro recuerdo, intentó grabarse su aroma a dulce, su agarre firme, la textura de su cuerpo, y sobre todo ese te quiero que le susurró al oído.  
–¡Toshiro! –el grito de su prima seguido del abrazo asfixiante que recibió le sacaron de su ensoñación, la mujer le sostenía fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en ese escote pronunciado, bueno tenía que admitir que aún a pesar de los años había cosas en esa mujer que nunca cambiarían.  
–¡Matsumoto! –grito en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de sacarse de su agarre.  
–Mo, eres tan amargado –se quejo la pelinaranja con un puchero –si sigues así te quedarás solo.  
–Tsk.. –apretó los puños con fuerza mientras evitaba que su furia se saliera de control.  
–Te extrañaba –pero tras un largo suspiro y la reciente confesión tuvo que admitir que extrañaba esa rutina que la rubia de busto generoso y él se habían encargado de construir.  
–Dime ¿está mi padre? –cuestionó con su usual tono frío.  
–Está adentro con Gin, decidí salir a verte en cuanto escuché el auto estacionarse.  
–¿Quien es Gin? –fue su primera pregunta mientras seguía a la chica al interior de la casa.  
–¡Oh, cierto! Había olvidado mencionarlo, estoy comprometida, nos casaremos en un par de meses –la sonrisa que se plasmó en el rostro femenino fue la más brillante y sincera que jamás había visto Toshiro en esa mujer, y aunque quiso reclamar el hecho de ser el último en enterarse prefirió reprimir sus quejas y cambiarlas por las únicas palabras que sabía podía decir en ese momento.  
–Me alegro por ti, por ustedes, aunque supongo que comparezco al pobre tipo, teniendo una mujer tan desobligada como tú por esposa se merece toda mi admiración –un puchero se formó en los labios de la fémina y el no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el gesto.

Se tiró en la mullida cama y soltó un largo suspiro, después larga visita a su padre y de ponerse al tanto de la vida de su prima había quedado agotado, su vuelo había sido extremadamente largo y en cuanto había llegado solo dejo sus maletas y se había marchado, ahora todo su agitado día le estaba cobrando factura, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero eso no le impidió estirar el brazo hasta la mesa de noche y tomar el marco que se encontraba en esta.  
Una foto de su adolescencia era mostrada, con él frunciendo el ceño con profunda molestia y a su lado una alegre pelinegra, sonrió de medio lado, su padre le había dicho que Karin se había mudado a la ciudad en cuanto se graduó, pero que en vacaciones regresaba a la clínica Kurosaki para ayudar a su padre, y para su suerte, ella había llegado dos semanas atrás y había dicho que se quedaría por una larga temporada.  
Medito sus opiniones por un segundo, podría ir en ese momento en una visita "casual" a la clínica Kurosaki o podría presentarse por la mañana, recordando el dolor en el cuerpo, solo bufo y tomó la resolución de ir por la mañana.

Caminaba por las calles de Karakura sintiéndose más que contento por lo apacible que podía ser el lugar, mucho mejor que la bulliciosa metrópolis, se puso la mano por el puente de la nariz, recordando la razón por la cual había decidido regresar…  
– _Esto no hará ningún bien a tu salud –expresó con un puchero y los brazos cruzados su amiga castaña.  
_ – _Lo sé, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo –expresó el desde la camilla.  
_ – _Hitsugaya-san, si me permite darle un consejo, yo diría que es necesario que tome un descanso, tal vez ir a las montañas le ayudaría –expresó Unohana-san tendiendole una aspirina y un vaso con agua.  
_ – _¡Lo ves Shiro-chan, es necesario que tomes unas vacaciones!  
_ – _Ok, ok, lo haré –declaró bajando de la camilla en la que había estado sentado –Regresare con mi padre a Karakura –agregó ante la mirada estupefacta de Hinamori.  
_ – _¡Regresaras a Japón! –el le resto importancia a su argumento encogiéndose de hombros.  
_ – _Si, y prepara mis cosas, pienso partir en una semana._  
Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, el estrés no era la única razón de su regreso a Japón, siendo honesto desde hacía mucho que extrañaba a su familia, extrañaba pasar sus cumpleaños cerca de Matsumoto y su padre, Jushiro, y claro, a lado de la familia Kurosaki.  
–¿Escuchaste el último chisme? –aunque claro, algo que no había extrañado eran los murmullos de la gente.  
Toshiro nunca había sido alguien al que los cotilleos de las personas le parecieron agradables, pero no tuvo más remedio que escuchar, después de todo esas mujeres caminaban frente a él, y claro, no tenía la más mínima intención de acelerar el paso solo para evitar escuchar sus murmullos.  
–Hablas del que involucra al heredero de la fortuna Vorarlberna y esa chica Kurosaki –eso último sí que captó su interés.  
Yukio había sido su rival de infancia, inteligente, heredero de una gran fortuna, bueno en los videojuegos, amigo de Karin, Toshiro no tenía nada en contra del rubio, aunque él era otra historia.  
Cuando había decidido partir a América Yukio había partido a Europa con su familia, creyó que jamás volvería a verlo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.  
–Esa niña es una interesada –mencionó con desdén la mujer.  
–Yo los he visto muy enamorados –señaló la otra mujer.  
–Tal vez el chico lo esté, pero ella es solo una interesada –con desdén murmuró –no puede haber otra explicación mira que… –ambas mujeres callaron en cuanto sintieron su presencia.  
–¡Oh! pero sí es el pequeño Toshiro –un vena salto en su frente ante las palabras de la mujer. –Vaya que has crecido –rodó los ojos asintiendo a sus palabras –¿Y qué haces de regreso en Karakura? –cuestionó la mujer.  
–Solo quise visitar a mi padre, y si no les molesta, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender –y de esa forma el albino continúo con su camino, mas ahora sus pensamientos estaban repletos de las recientes palabras de aquella mujer. _Karin y Yukio ¿Podría ser cierto? Y de ser así ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?_ Y más importante aún _¿Por qué?_  
Karin y Yukio habían sido buenos amigos de infancia, aún cuando la relación entre ambos chicos no era buena la azabache siempre estuvo con ambos, inconsciente de que la razón de sus disputas era su afecto.  
Negó con la cabeza como si aquello pudiera alejar dichos pensamientos _, Karin no podía estar con Yukio, cualquiera menos él.  
_ Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo en cuanto reconoció, justo en la acera de enfrente a Karin; cabello negro, ojos ónix, piel blanca, tal vez ahora su cabello estaba atado en una coleta desprolija, un mechón hacia acto de presencia justo en medio de sus hermosos ojos, su vestimenta era más femenina de lo que recordaba y sus curvas eran más prominentes, pero no podía ser otra, esa era Karin.  
Quiso llamarla más sus intenciones se detuvieron cuando la vio sonreír como solía hacerlo en su niñez y solo para él,aunque claro el gesto le resultó inusual pues ella ahora tenía veintidós años y la persona a la que le dedicaba el gesto era…  
–¡Yukio! –gritó ella antes de caminar hasta el rubio.  
El chico de orbes esmeralda sonrió en respuesta, el gesto le pareció demasiado suave para provenir de alguien como él heredero Vorarlberna, algo que de antemano le alertó.  
No pudo continuar con sus especulaciones pues sus objetivos caminaron de inmediato al interior de una cafetería. Se debatió mentalmente sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación, más ver a la chica Kurosaki con aquella mirada jovial y esa sonrisa resplandeciente despejó toda duda de lo que debía hacer a continuación.  
El aroma a pastelillos y chocolate caliente lo recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar a su objetivo, en un cubículo apartado y con una sonrisa torcida en los labios por parte del chico.  
¿Debía ser un entrometido con respecto a la vida privada de su amiga? O por el contrario ¿debía esperar a que ella le contara?  
Tomó asiento en la cabina más cercana a la suya, dando la espalda a la misma y tomando la carta para no llamar la atención, sí, se había convertido en lo que más detestaba: un fisgón.  
–No sé si esté preparada para un paso tan grande como ese –fueron las palabras de Karin.  
–¿Aún cuando ya has visto el anillo crees eso? – _¡¿el maldito pensaba sobornarla con un jodido diamante?! Tan típico de él._  
–Eso no es suficiente para una Kurosaki ¿Lo sabes no? –comenta ella.  
–Solo digo que… –ella guardó silencio, muy posiblemente intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse.  
–Vamos, dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás –se jactó él rubio.  
Ella suelta un suspiro lleno de resignación –Solo dame unos días, Ichi-nii necesita digerir la noticia o de lo contrario te matará –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del albino al recordar al sobreprotector hermano de la azabache, aunque por primera vez apoyó sus acciones de ser un psicópata.  
–Y cómo crees que lo tome Yuzu –cuestionó él.  
–¿Yuzu? Es una fanática del romance, solo has algo muy cursi y listo.  
–Entonces ¿Una boda sorpresa es lo suficiente romántico para ella?  
–Te lo apuesto –escucho el ruido de la taza de cristal golpear la mesa seguido de los la chica poniéndose de pie. –Nos vemos después, tengo cosas importantes por hacer.  
–De acuerdo, yo pagaré la cuenta –ofreció él.  
–No lo esperaba de otra forma –y sin más ella salió del café.  
Un momento es lo que le toma al ojo turquesa caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Karin iba a casarse con Yukio? ¿Ella realmente lo amaba o solo era, como la gente rumoreaba, cuestión de interés? ¿Cómo debía tomar toda esa información?  
–¿Puedo tomar su orden? –ofreció amablemente la camarera.  
–Un expreso doble por favor –murmuró quedamente con sus pensamientos aún trabajando a marcha forzada.  
Escuchó los pasos del rubio cuando este salió del establecimiento, fuera de aquello su mente no volvió a registrar nada a su alrededor.  
–¿Shiro-kun? –su mente regresó de su viaje ante esa voz, quiso reñir por el uso de ese apodo tan infantil, más se contuvo al reconocer a la chica.  
–¿Kusajishi? –la chica de cabellos rosas le miró con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar asiento frente a él.  
–Hacía mucho que no te veía –ella sonrió con más ganas. –Un frappe helado –pidió en cuanto el expreso del albino llegó. –¿A qué has venido a Karakura? –pregunto tan enérgica como en los recuerdos del Hitsugaya.  
–Quería visitar a mi padre –contestó simplemente.  
–Imagino que Rangiku-san te invito a su boda –mientras Yachiru continúa hablando los pensamientos del ojo turquesa recorren varias preguntas _¿Cuándo comenzó Karin a salir con Yukio? ¿Cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos?_ Y lo más importante _¿Por qué de todos los hombres tenía que ser justamente Yukio?_ Bueno, tenía que hacer algo para contestar todas esas preguntas y muy posiblemente la mujer frente a él le ayudaría.  
–Kusajishi –interrumpió las efusivas alavesa de la pelirosa a quien no pareció importarle su intromisión. –¿Cuánto llevas en Karakura?  
–Hmmm… creo que dos meses, tuve un par de negocios aquí, y aproveché para quedarme unas semanas extra –explicó sonriente.  
–¿Has visto a Karin? –tomo un poco de su expreso en un inútil intento de por ocultar su repentino interés.  
–Es lo que te estaba por decir, Rangiku-san me pidió a mí y a Karin ser damas en su boda, así que hace poco fui a su casa a ver un par de revistas al respecto, y debo reconocer que tiene muy buen gusto fue muy fácil encontrar un arreglo que a las dos nos gustara y que cumpliera con las exigencias de Rangiku-san.  
–¿Sigue viviendo en la clínica? –cuestiono.  
–Por lo que me enteré ella quiere viajar al extranjero muy pronto, ya sabes antes de regresar aquí y establecerse como es debido, en palabras de ella _No quiere atarse a un idiota sin haber conocido los placeres de la vida antes_ –la chiquilla soltó una risita ante su recuerdo. –Es tan típico de ella supongo. Pero regresando a tu pregunta, si, ella sigue viviendo con su padre y Yuzu-chan.  
–Ya veo –medito un poco sus opciones, _¿Sería capaz de ir hasta la clínica Kurosaki con la única intención de exigirle a la morena una explicación sobre su vida amorosa después de años de ausencia?_  
–Yachiru, lamento no poderme quedar más pero recordé que aún tengo algunos compromisos pendientes, te veré pronto –fue su despedida antes de sacar un par de billetes de su cartera y depositarlos en la mesa.

 _Ding-Dong~_  
La campanilla resonó anunciando su visita, la maraña de pensamientos se hizo más grande mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente entre sí, ¿por que se sentía nuevamente como un adolescente a punto de invitar a una chica a salir? Vaya que era patético.  
Se repitió mentalmente lo que había ensayado: _¡Oh, Karin! No sabía que estabas aquí, llegué ayer por la tarde y decidí visitar a tu padre…_ un poco de charla casual y después sacaría el tema de Yukio, sencillo, eficiente, eficaz, y lo mejor de todo sin levantar sospechas.  
–¿Diga? –su mente se quedó en blanco al tener al frente a la chica que abarcaba sus pensamientos, la chica portaba unos jeans a la cintura, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un delantal negro.–¿Toshiro?  
 _Simplemente hermosa…  
Y pronto se casaría_  
–¡¿Por qué Yukio?! –las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
–¿Qué?  
–¡Los ví, y los escuché, además de que todos aquí hablan sobre ello, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en Karakura tenías que salir exactamente con el maldito manipulador de Yukio?! –genial, ahora todas las palabras salían de su boca cual vómito verbal.  
–Yukio y ¿Yo? –el estupor de la chica era tangible más sus palabras no se detuvieron ahí.  
–¡Maldición! No lo niegues, yo los vi en el café, él te dió un diamante, te casarás con él –sus manos viajaron de inmediato a su cabello despeinandose en el proceso de intentar calmarse. –Ok, no soy nadie para reclamarte, ¡mierda! no te he visto en años, y aunque aún sigo enamorado de ti no me interpondre, lo único que necesito saber es ¡¿Porqué Yukio?! ¡¿Cuándo? ¿porqué? ¿cómo?! Es decir, yo reconozco que él y tú se llevaban bien pero no comprendo cómo… ¿Es lo que todos dicen? ¿Es por su dinero? Estoy seguro de que no pero –el ruido sordo y el ardor en su mejilla izquierda lo hicieron callar de inmediato.  
–¿Podrías callarte? –un tic muy notorio se hizo presente en la ceja de la chica. –En primer lugar, no me voy a casar con Yukio, ÉL y YUZU son los que se van a casar, y YO solo lo estoy ayudando en los preparativos, quiere hacer algo realmente lindo por ella, por soportarlo todo este tiempo. En segundo lugar, no puedes venir a mi casa después de tanto tiempo y reclamarme por "casarme" con Yukio, si ese fuese el caso créeme que no lo haría por su dinero, y aunque así fuera tu no puedes venir y reclamarme solo porque sí, te fuiste para nunca volver, es más, jamás recibí ni una maldita llamada de ti, todo lo que sabía era por las escasas veces que Matsumoto me contaba algo, tu solo te olvidaste de mí,no pensaste ni una sola vez en visitarme, y de repente llegas y dices esto, pues lo siento pero yo no quiero hablar contigo –y de esta forma la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Una semana. Si sus cálculos no fallan ha pasado una semana desde aquella "charla" con la menor de las hermanas Kurosaki. Matsumoto le había insistido en quedarse hasta el día de su boda más él desechó la oferta alegando que aún tenía mucho trabajo pendiente más volvería para el evento, había llegado a Tokio esta mañana, y más temprano que tarde la pila de papeleo lo recibió en su oficina, llevaba tres horas, tal vez incluso más leyendo, llenando y firmando papeles interminables. La hora de la comida estaba cerca, tal vez le podría pedir a Momo que le llevará algo y así poder adelantar más para que al menos para las diez de la noche todo eso ya estuviera terminado. Estaba por tomar el teléfono sobre su escritorio para comunicarle a la chica castaña sus órdenes cuando la voz de la chica se hizo presente por el altavoz.  
–Shiro… digo Hitsugaya-san lo busca una chica, ¿Quiere que la haga pasar?  
Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, ¿Quién podría estarlo buscando? No le importó, solo quería terminar de atender todo eso para seguir con su papeleo –Momo, hazla pasar y tráeme una aspirina –pidió con el tono más amable que encontró en su arsenal.  
–¿Algo más?  
–Por el momento no –dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa esperando no verse tan patético cuando la chica entrará, aunque aquello no podía importarle menos.  
–Te ves patético –se urgió en cuanto aquella voz fue procesada por su cerebro, ahí, frente a él estaba Karin, con el cabello atado en una desprolija coleta, unos jeans obscuros y una playera de manga larga.  
–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto de inmediato sin salir de su estupor.  
–Linda oficina –comentó ignorando su pregunta –la vista es fabulosa.  
–No creo que hayas venido a ver mi oficina –comentó él sin despegar la vista de los movimientos de la chica.  
–En parte sí, solo vine de visita –al fin la chica tomó asiento frente a él. –Y a pedirte una disculpa, me porte un poco… grosera.  
Él negó levemente –fue mi culpa, no debí meterme en tus asuntos –admitió.  
–¿Quieres ir a comer o estás muy ocupado? –ofreció la azabache.  
–Me tomaré un descanso.  
–Hitsugaya-san aquí está la aspirina –ofreció Momo con un vaso de agua en mano.  
–Momo, regreso en un rato –la castaña asintió.  
–Eso me recuerda –su atención regreso a la chica de ojos ónix –¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? No tengo para hospedarme en un hotel.  
–Y sí no me encontrabas ¿Qué planeaba hacer? –preguntó estupefacto.  
–Pequeños detalles –le restó importancia tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo.  
 **Notas de la autora:**  
1.- Y tras meses de prometer al fin les traigo este trabajo, terminó siendo un tanto diferente a lo que planee pero espero les guste, en especial a María Espinoza que de ella fue la idea de este fic.  
2.- Agradeceré a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejen review.  
3.- Personajes de Tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
